Günter's Bad Day
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: A Random little fic that spins the tale of two lovers and one psycho who is Maoh obsessed. What happens when Günter can't find Yuuri for his lesson? Hilarity is sure to ensue. ONE-SHOT!


**Günter's Bad Day **

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

It was a perfectly, lovely day at Blood Pledge, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and best of all it was _quiet,_and not the normal dead silence that lets you know everyone is pretty much out fighting to the death. But an actual peaceful absolutely nothing is happening lazy kind of quiet. Günter was so happy today that you could almost see him skipping down the halls in glee because on days like today he got to spend them with his beloved Maoh and these were the days he liked best.

"Your majesty!!" he called as he flung open Yuuri's bedroom door. "It's time for your lesson."

Sadly, and to Günter's utter horror, his majesty the Maou was not in his room . . . or in the dinning hall . . . or in the garden . . . and he definitely wasn't in the bathroom.

"Your majesty!" Screamed Günter, tears running down his face as he frantically searched for Yuuri "Where are you?!"

"what's the matter Günter?"

The Von Christ turned around to face Conrart, relief washed over him as he grabbed the startled man by the shoulders. "You would know where his great majesty is!" he exclaimed giving Conrart a shake "Tell me! Where is he?"

Conrart gently pushed the spazzing man off of him as he stepped back a little to put distance between himself and the lunatic before him. "I'm sorry Günter I'm not sure where he is, but I'm sure he's fine, he's around here somewhere."

Günter blinked a few times before he ran off like a bat out of hell screaming for Yuuri.

Conrart merely shook his head, normally the man would have been a little worried by Yuuri's disappearance but something in his gut told him it was fine, not to mention he saw Yuuri earlier walking off somewhere with Wolfram. He really didn't feel like dealing with the crazed lunatic also known as Günter trying to find him. "he'll turn up." Conrart muttered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"Your majesty are you here!" Günter shouted, as he flung the nearest door open in a typical crazy fashion.

However Günter made a big mistake, deciding to fling open this particular door and two different things happened here . . .

For one, Günter had the displeasure and horror to see the strong and scary Gwendel sitting at his desk surrounded by a rainbow of plushies of various shapes, sizes, and species as he cuddled with a big fluffy pink one that looked suspiciously like a baby bear bee.

And two, mortified (possibly scarred for life) and encouraged by Gwendel's Tell- Anyone – And – Die look which looked just as menacingly despite the fact Gwendel was surrounded by adorable plushies. Günter ran screaming from the room like a little girl putting poor Greta to shame as baby of the castle.

He didn't stop either, until he was back in Yuuri's room, where he proceeded to collapse on the bed.

"Oh your majesty! Where have you gone?" He began, the feeling that this was to start a long monologue bubbling in his gut. "It seems as if you are being cruel, yet I know his majesty the Maoh does not have a cruel bone in his beautiful body. I dare not even think that harm could come to his precious head for I would be filled with such deep sorrow and hatred at just the mere thought. My King is everything to me, our people. I would gladly jump over the moon if it would --"

"OH YEAH! Baby right there!"

'Günters monologue cut off (Thank God) by the sound of voices.

"Uh! Pl- please! Put it in! I want you inside me!"

"What the . . ." muttered Günter as he got up straining to hear where the voices were coming from.

"OH GOD! You feel so tight!"

"But it f -f-feels soooo good!"

Günter was appalled and soon found out that the voices were coming from Yuuri's closet.

"How dare these . . . people. In the King's closet no less." He muttered as he approached the offending closet where various moans and mewling were coming from.

He Flung the door open "AHA HA! I GO--" He trailed off watching Yuuri (who's naked by the way) Pounding Wolfram (who was also naked) in the butt. Too shocked by what he just saw poor Günter passed out in a dead faint.

Yuuri stopped to stare at the poor man. "It looks like he found us."

Wolfram grinned "Well since he's fainted and all do you think you can keep going. . . .no point in stopping now."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram on his cheek resting his head on the boy's shoulders. "Okay. But we'll have to try to be a little quieter we don't want anyone else to find us."

"Maybe we should have picked some other place besides our closet to do it." Suggested Wolfram, However the suggestion fell onto deaf ears because Yuuri was kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: What what in the butt? LOL! this was just a little random ditty. Mainly cause my friends are all writing KKM fics and they were all sad so I thought I would bust out with a comedy! It's not much, a bit shorter than what I wanted it to be, and I'm not even sure if it's good or if it even makes any sense LOL but i'm posting it anyway. hope you guys like it ;)**

**R+R and let me know ;) Flames are welcomed.**


End file.
